life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Content (Season 1)
Some Unused Content exists that wasn't present in Life is Strange, which can be documented through extracting the game files. For example, the content can reveal information about characters or possible alternate sequences. Unused Audio A lot of unused sound files exist that can be found in the extracted game files. Unused Text Unused Character Info Names *At some point in the game's development, Rachel Amber was going to be called Jessie. The file name for the photo of Chloe and Rachel found under Chloe's bed in Chrysalis is "TX_Papers_PictureChloeJessie01_D". The postcard from Rachel is named in a similar fashion: "TX_Papers_PostcardJessie01_D". * In an early stage of the game's development, Brooke Scott was going to be called Hayley. References to this name can still be found in the game files; an animation sequence of Brooke flying her drone in "Chrysalis" is named "AS_E1_3A_CampusA_Hayley". *Although Trevor's surname was never mentioned in the game, a surname of "Johnson" exists for him in DONTNOD's original files, as confirmed by Square Enix's Life is Strange Community Manager, Toby Palm. Design * A concept art by Edouard Caplain implies that in an early stage of development, Principal Wells' ethnicity/skin color was not decided yet. Designs for both a white and black skinned Wells exist. He is the one of two characters which concept art versions of different ethnicities exist for. The other being Evan Harris. * Alyssa Anderson was originally going to have blue hair. In one of the photos of Kate Marsh taken by David Madsen, Alyssa can be seen with blue hair. A concept art from the Limited Edition also displays her that way. * There is a seemly unused character concept art by Fred Augis. Unused Graphics The following files can or could be found in the game files but weren't used in the final version of the game. lis3-rachelindarkroom-printed.png|Nathan's drawing printed on paper (meant to be in Chloe's room in "Chaos Theory") 444px-LiS5-NathanMessage.png|Unused message from Nathan Prescott to Mark Jefferson intended for Episode 5. Joyce Pola.png|Unused polaroid intended for Joyce Price's character page in Max's journal, most likely as an early concept design. Franck.png|Unused polaroid intended for Frank's character page in Max's journal, most likely as an early concept design. Rachel_Pola.png|Unused Rachel Amber polaroid found in Frank Bowers's journal page files, likely intended as an early concept design of her character page in Max's journal. Franck_balles.png|Unused drawing of Frank's bullets, intended for Frank's character page in Max's journal. Franck_Dessin.png|Unused drawing of Frank, intended for Frank's character page in Max's journal. Rachel_Camera.png|Unused camera drawing, intended for Rachel's character page in Max's journal. Unused Locations Some locations were cut from the game but references to them can still be found in the game files.The Cutting Room Floor - Locations Jefferson's Car This location was cut from the game, but it hints at there having been a different ending for Episode 4. Jefferson was driving his car with Max as a passenger, and they were talking about Nathan. It is possible that the destination was the junkyard, since Jefferson was already aware of Max knowing too much and was intending to kill Chloe and drug Max by offering to drive them to the junkyard. Dialogue options: ' *E4_9A_JeffCar_CHJefferson_Phase01_000="Call the police." *E4_9A_JeffCar_CHJefferson_Phase01_001="Kill him!" '''Lines: ' *Cue_E4_9A_JeffCar_CHJefferson_Phase01_Jefferson_001="So Max, what are you going to do?" *Cue_E4_9A_JeffCar_CHJefferson_Phase01_Max_002="We should call the police." *Cue_E4_9A_JeffCar_CHJefferson_Phase01_Max_003="Let's kill the fucker!" Samuel's Room There also is unused concept art of locations that aren't explorable in the game, for example of Samuel Taylor's janitor room. Janitor office.jpg|Concept art for Samuel's janitor room by Edouard Caplain.Twitter post by Edouard Caplain Unused Scenes The following concept art sketches shows a scene that likely was planned early on for the game but was not adapted into it. Unused Concept Art Sketch.jpg|Concept art sketch for a cut scene by Edouard Caplain, depicting Max Caulfield, Chloe Price and Warren Graham on the right.Twitter post by Edouard Caplain There was a planned hospital scene for "Polarized" which was meant to happen between David saving Max in the Dark Room and the scene at the diner during the storm. In this quick scene, David would have brought Max to the hospital after freeing her from the Dark Room, but Max would have escaped to go get the photo from Warren. It was stated by Michel Koch that they scrapped this scene because it "didn't add much to the story, and they preferred to focus their energy on more dialog and time between Max and Chloe after."Twitter post by Michel Koch Edouard-caplain-bus-impact-hd.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain for a scene in "Polarized". In the third episode, after being dropped off by Chloe at Blackwell Academy, Max is then directly seen in her room. In the trailer for this episode, Max can be seen wandering around the main campus, likely headed for her dorms. Unused Outcomes Unused audio files and animations indicate that it was possible for Chloe to die in three different ways at the end of the confrontation with Frank on the beach in Episode 4 while trying to protect Max. The following are unused audio files named "Chloedead": : '''Frank: "You like having a gun pointed at you, bitch? Huh?" : Chloe: "No, she doesn't, asshole!" : Frank: "Dumbass." : Max: "Chloe!" The following are unused animations: * The first one is named "A_E4_4A_Beach_ChloeDead_Chloe_MF" and shows Chloe rapidly moving backwards before being shot in the stomach and falling to the ground. * The second one is named "A_E4_4A_Beach_ChloeDeadV2_Chloe_MF" and shows Chloe holding a gun and firing it before being shot and falling to the ground. * The third one is named "A_E4_4A_Beach_ChloeDeadV3_Chloe_MF" and shows Chloe drawing a gun from behind her back and being shot before she can aim. Chloe then falls to the ground. Unused Choices Some unused (dialogue) choices can or could be found in the game files. Unused Video Sequences These two videos appear to be an early version of the intro of Episode 3. TCRF Life Is Strange BIK E3 1A Insertion3.bik TCRF Life Is Strange BIK Intro E3.bik This video is an early version of the Episode 5 teaser video.This file was removed from Episode 3's files with Episode 4's release. TCRF Life Is Strange BIK E3 9A DarkRoom.bik Unused Music An early version of the choice music could be found in the game files. Life Is Strange Episode 1 Unused Track 1 (Old Choice Music) In the leaked build of "Out of Time", the music on the jukebox can be changed to "As The Crow Flies". Leaked Plot Points A user called kcbeliever leaked plot points after the release of Chrysalis. Leaked Build On February 6, 2015, an incomplete build of Episode 2: Out of Time leaked. Trivia * Fans have created alternative plots partially based on unused content: "Two Hospital Alternate Endings Plus Original Endings" by sarah is strange Leaked Journal Screenshot In this screenshot the scenes corresponding to the concept art of episode 3 and 4 are in reverse order compared to the final game. Journal_screenshot_leak.jpg|Journal episodes overview using concept art References Category:Unused Content Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 1) Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 1) Category:Season 1